The Panties and Boxers match
by Mikkibaby
Summary: Vegeta challenges his sister Sharona to a fighting match, but it was recently changed to a Panties and Boxers match! So enjoy this exciting, powerful, and sexy match up!


**Panties and Boxers match**

*Ok to get this straight I do not own any of the DBZ characters except for Sharona, the sayian princess!*

Announcer:Hello ladies and gentlemen! The match is about to start!

Vegeta:*warming up*

Goku:Hey Vegeta!

Vegeta:*in his mind* Crap! It's that blasted Kakorat!

Goku:Watcha doin!*similar to Isabella from Phinious an Ferb*

Vegeta:Warming up! What does it look like I'm doing!

Goku: Warming up...Anyways why do you have to warm up? You're just going against Sharona. The only thing she could do is hypnotize you with that big breast and butt.

Vegeta:*grins* That was the smartest thing you have ever said Kakorat. Besides we all know what women are for right?

Goku:Oh I hear ya!*laughs with Vegeta*

Sharona: What was that!*giant Sharona yelled over chibi Goku and Vegeta*

Goku: Oh nothing..*chuckles nervously* ..we were kidding!

Vegeta:Hmph! No one is scared of you woman!

Sharona:*growls* This is why I am fighting! You earthly men have **NO** respect for women!

Vegeta:*face turns red* HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN EARTHLY MAN! I WAS BORN ON THE SAME PLANET YOU ARE YOU CRAZY B-!

Goku: Temper, temper!*to Sharona* But why are you mad when we are talking about your body? Aint it a comment for women like you?

Sharona:WOMEN LIKE ME!

Goku: Is it?

Sharona:*about to hit Goku*

Vegeta: Sister!

Sharona:*stops*

Vegeta: He's a waste of time! You need to start worrying about fighting me!

Sharona: Oh really?

Vegeta: *chuckles evily* Positive.

Sharona: You seem to have our father's ego. Hmph! Let's hope that you speak the truth.

Goku: Talk about competive realitves!

Announcer:Alright folks! Our next match is about to start! First Sharona!

Sharona:*walks out*

Crowd:*cheers and does wolf calls*

Sharona:*growls*

Announcer: Woah! Those red-heads are always fiesty! Next is Vegeta!

Crowd:*cheers*

Vegeta:*grins*

Announcer:No let the fighting begin!*random guy runs to him and whispers in his ear* Really? WOW! Ladies and gentlemen I had someone telling me that today we are having a Panties and Boxers match!

Sharona:WHAT!

Vegeta:WHAT!

Crowd:*cheers*

Bulma: No! He will not!

Trunks: Uh..Mom they are brother and sister.

Bulma: Have you ever heard of Incest Trunks?

Trunks:*has confused look on his face*

Vegeta: I will not participate! Never!

Sharona: Fine! Coward!

Vegeta:*stops all dramatic like* WHAT?

Sharona: You heard me!

Vegeta:Alright let's do this!

Announcer:The rules are is that you have to take off all of their clothes except for their underwear..Vegeta feel free to take off Sharona's.*wink*

Vegeta:*growls*

Sharona:*hits him upside the head causing him to get in so much pain because of her sayian power* Let's start.

Announcer#2: I will be filling for the first Announcer since his head had busted in half, anyway let's start!

Sharona:*gets ready*

Vegeta:*gets ready*

Announcer#2: And...go!

Sharona and Vegeta:*flying and fighting in the air rapidly*

Crowd: Wow!

Goku:*looks up Sharona's skirt* I like this match! If only i could get a better look. GO FOR THE SKIRT VEGETA!

ChiChi:Oh Goku!

Goku: Yes sweetheart?

ChiChi:*bangs him upside his head* The only skirt you're going to be looking up is mine!

Goku:*groans* Yes ChiChi.

Sharona:Ha!*rips off Vegeta's shirt*

Vegeta:*gasps* Hmm.*rips off Sharona's top*

Sharona:*gasps, trys to cover herself*

Crowd:*does wolfcalls*

Vegeta:Ha! You try to challenge me!

Sharona: I don't try..*appears from behind him, swipes his shoes off of him, causing him to trip* I do!

Vegeta:*growls, thinks* Hey look something to distract you!

Sharona:Huh?*turns around*

Vegeta:*swipes her boots, causing her to fall backwards*

:*laughs* You seem to have Kakorat's foolishness!

Sharona:*gets up angrily*

Vegeta: Uhh..Sharona?

Sharona:*sends a powerful blast*

Vegeta:Ahh! That power!

Sharona:*blast him*

Vegeta:*yelling, seems to not be hurt* Heh! Looks like your attack wasn't strong enough!

Sharona: I wasn't aiming for you!

Vegeta:?*looks down, pants are gone, has dragon ball underwear*

Crowd:*laughs hysterically*

Vegeta: Stop laughing or I'll blast you all!

Crowd:*stops laughing*

Sharona:*laughs*

Vegeta:And why are you laughing?

Sharona: I'm not scared of you big brother!

Vegeta:Really?*hold up Sharona's skirt*

Sharona:0.0!*looks down* AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta:Now we are both have the same embarrassment!

Sharona:*about to cry*

Vegeta:Oh crap! Don't cry baby sister.

Sharona:*runs away*

Vegeta:Sharona!

Goku:Why so down sister from hometown!

Sharona:1:Don't ever say that again, 2:My own brother hurt my feelings, and 3:I'm supposed to show my body to the man i marry!*cries*

Goku:*stares at her breasts* Yeah there are alot of perverts in that stadium.

Sharona:Yeah I'm glad that you're not a pervert big brother.

Goku:Yes, wanna sit on my lap to make me feel better?  
Vegeta:Sharona I apologize for embarassing you.

Goku:Vegeta I think the 3 of..uh..2 of us should be alone.

Vegeta: Silence you pervert!

Goku:*gasp* Well atleast I have'nt ripped off my little sister's clothes today have I?

Vegeta:It was an order you idiot!

Goku:Still...

Trunks:Where's dad?

Goten:Where's Grampa?

Bulma:Backstage. Uhh. I can't belive your father would agree to something like this!

Trunks:Auntie Sharona was hot!

Bulma:*gasps* Trunks!

Goten:She was! I never seen a woman before! Heh! Now i have seen everything!

Bulma:Goten!

Trunks:What?

Goten:We are guys!

Trunks:Yeah! Besides we all know what women are for right?

Goten:I hear ya!*laughs with Trunks*

Bulma:*growls*

2 minutes later

Trunks and Goten:*on a tree, hurt* Owww!

Vegeta:Anyway I apoligize very much.

Sharona:Ok.*hugs him*

Goku:Aww!*joins group hug* Minaj!

Sharona and Vegeta:What!

Goku:What?

*If you did'nt get the ending Minaj means threesome on French, as well known as the rapper/singer Nicki Minaj.*


End file.
